


Promises

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Jax tells Wally that he means a lot to him





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> are you taking prompts? Can you do one for Kidstorm: "How could I make you jealous? I melt whenever you say my name."? thanks!

“You did this intentionally.” Wally says. He throws his cowl across the room, watching it land on his couch. 

 

“Did what? What did I do Wally?” 

 

“You know what you did.” 

 

Jax shakes his head. He actually doesn't know what he did. All he knows is that they teamed up with Mari and Jax was talking to her most of the night but it's not like Wally noticed, he was speaking with Amaya. 

 

“I really don't Walls.” 

 

Jax grabs his hand and pulls him towards his chest. “Tell me what I did wrong.” 

 

“You were trying to make me jealous.” 

 

Jax laughs. Is that what he thought? 

 

Wally pulls away. 

 

"How could I make you jealous? I melt whenever you say my name." Jax says. “I would never do that to you.” 

 

“Then what was that with Mari?” 

 

“I was being friendly. Babe that's all that it was. I promise you “ 

 

Wally looks up at him. “promise?” 

 

“Promise.” 


End file.
